


Jealousy

by BookofOdym



Category: DCU, Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: John gets jealous when other people flirt with his partner, maybe Hal feels the same way.





	Jealousy

John leaned back in his chair, nursing a tankard of mead, or whatever the planetary equivalent was called. It was made out of honey, so he was just going to call it mead. He surveyed the tavern they were in, it reminded him of nothing so much as the DnD sessions that the other Lanterns made him DM for them, the ones where Hal played the horniest paladin ever to live. Once, when John had informed him that his order was going to introduce a vow of chastity, Hal had immediately attempted to swap classes to rogue. 

A woman with cat ears and a tail walked past him, carrying a tray that was filled with even more tankards, John idly thought that Kyle might enjoy this planet and that maybe he should bring him, only he wouldn't invite Hal along with them. 

Speaking of his partner, Hal was over by the bar. Another alien, clearly of the same species as the woman, male this time, was leaning on the bar, speaking with Hal. John was having to fight to keep his eyes from snapping over to them every few seconds. 

Again, he lost the battle, the cat man had encircled Hal's waist with his tail and was breathing something in his ear. John gritted his teeth. 

It wasn't like John wasn't used to people flirting with Hal, his partner was an attractive man with a great ass and a good sense of humor. Recently though, John found himself seeing red every time he saw it happen. 

* * *

It had first happened with Bruce, so John had assumed that what he was feeling was just the standard protectiveness that he felt every time he saw Batman attempting to talk to Hal. The incident had been at a celebration that someone in the League had decided to hold after they'd managed to save the world yet again, and Bruce decided to attend for once. Bruce never went to these things, he always just scoffed at them for being stupid and went off to brood on a gargoyle in Gotham. John was instantly suspicious when he saw him. 

He'd been watching Bruce intently when he saw the vigilante approaching Hal. Sighing, John had put down his beer and moved to intervene. Any idiot could see that Parallax related insults were forthcoming. 

It turned out that Bruce was trying to ask Hal out, and Hal was almost painfully oblivious, if John hadn't been feeling so smug, he would probably have felt sorry for the Bat. 

"Are we going to have a problem?" John asked, his voice gravelly, he was pretending that he still thought he was walking in on an argument. If he made what was actually going on obvious, Hal might agree, some part of John didn't want Hal figuring out what Bruce actually wanted, he told himself that it was just that he knew precisely how terrible Bruce would be for Hal. 

He had been lying to himself. 

* * *

The more it happened, the more John was starting to have to consider that he might just have feelings for Hal. Even if he was right to distrust Bruce, he couldn't say with any certainty that a random alien would be bad for his friend, he had to consider that he might just be jealous. 

He drained his tankard in one go, deep in thought, John didn't like to do anything without planning it out first. He couldn't exactly stop Hal from sleeping with anyone else, no matter how much he might have wanted to, even if his only reason was that Hal might be upset. Hal would have the right to be upset, he wasn't even in a relationship with John. 

Still, he wasn't sure exactly how Hal would respond if John told him about all this, he certainly wouldn't be angry, but it was evident that he was avoiding being in a relationship, and had been doing so for a while. Maybe he had feelings for someone else, John's first guess was going to have to be Barry. 

His eyes snapped back over to the two men at the bar. The alien had his hand on Hal's ass. 

John closed his eyes. 

He stood up. 

Crossing the room in only a few purposeful strides, John gripped Hal's arm, making the other man look up sharply. "I need to talk to you," John said. "Outside." He clarified. 

Hal looked confused but didn't say no. John knew that Hal would never refuse him anything. Instead, he followed John outside. 

"What's going on, Johnny? Are you feeling okay?" 

John took in a deep breath, and then released it. 

No, he decided, he couldn't do this. They worked well as friends, they worked well together, telling Hal about his feelings would jeopardize all of that. 

Hal rested his hand on John's shoulder. "You can talk to me about anything, you know that, right?" 

John closed his eyes again. He couldn't, right? He couldn't tell Hal about his feelings for him, he didn't think that he could take having to hear Hal say he didn't reciprocate. Worse, what if he did? John was well aware that he'd never really gotten over Katma, it was why his last several relationships had failed. He didn't want to treat Hal like that. 

But Hal had offered to listen. 

"I don't like when other people flirt with you," John said finally, after a long pause. 

Well, that was something new, Hal Jordan being shocked to speechlessness. 

"I think it's because I want to be the one flirting," John continued, maybe he could get a whole speech out before Hal remembered that he had vocal cords. "With you, that is, I don't do casual sex, and I'm definitely not attracted to Bruce." 

"Bruce has been flirting with me?" Hal found his voice, and asked the worst question possible in the moment, John needed to get his attention back to where it should be. 

"Yeah, and I don't like it," he stared up at the sky, trying to avoid looking directly at Hal, "every time I see him near you I just get so mad." 

Hal was silent for a long while, a lot of different emotions flashed across his face in the meantime. Eventually, after so long that John was starting to get worried, he gripped John's shoulder again, whirling him around so that he could slam their lips together. 

"Sometimes," he said when he pulled back, biting his bottom lip, John objected to him doing that when he could be the one nibbling it instead, "when I see you with Guy, I think, hey, maybe they have something going on, and then I get really jealous. But... I've never actually seriously thought you would be interested in me." 

John pulled him back in and shoved his tongue into Hal's mouth, he'd forgotten about Guy, all the times he'd walked in on them doing their rival thing and wondered if they were having hate sex afterwards, another wave of possessiveness washed over him, and he decided he was going to make Hal forget that anyone else existed. 


End file.
